Doubt and Trust
by Kween Of Roses
Summary: Allen Lenalee one shots. 50 themes, 50 stories. Themes made by Wind Kunai Theme 4: Kiss
1. Theme 1: Gentlemen

Alright! I picked up on Wind Kunai's Theme Challenge, or at least that▓s what I'm calling it. Please anyone who supports AllenXLenalee, please, write, even if you write like an illiterate hog-monkey, just please!

Moving on! I'm posting these in order, because I'm a bit obsessive about order, you should see my book case. Anyone who reads 'Pretty Little Liars', I'm such a Spencer! But I have up to 10 finished, with a bunch of holes, so it might take a while for an update some days, because I refuse to break order.

That said, enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theme One: Gentlemen

For the record, I love both Lavi and Kanda, and don't mean anything I'm writing here with malice. It's just for the story. Both me and Lenalee care for these people.

People often thought Exorcists where gallant gentlemen. Lenalee, as an Exorcist herself, knew she was no gallant gentleman, but neither were many of the men around her. Lavi was a rather rude, playboy, with almost no manners, and just as many brain cells. He was brave, but no gentleman. 

Kanda was also rude, he had manners, just chose not to use them. He was easily angered, quick to judge and far too easily irritated. Not to mention he could hold grudges forever. He did hold a samurai's sword, and the honour that came with it, but he was no gallant gentleman.

Koroy came from a rich family, and had the manners and put them in to use often. But he was too afraid of hurting people, due to his sheltered life. Sometimes he over did it, and hurt more people then he helped. (Being naked on a train, hurt, it hurt many people.) Koroy was no gentleman.

Bookman was a wise old man, who took time to think things out. But he had a rude streak as well. Of the aforementioned males, Bookman came the closest to being the gallant gentleman, which people imagined when they thought of an exorcist. Once you got past how old and panda-like he looked.

There was only one true gallant gentleman that Lenalee worked with often, and he was only a boy. True Allen had his flaws, such as his black side, but who could blame him? He trained with General Cross. But he had the manners and he put them into practice whenever he could. He probably talked to himself politely. He protected anyone, no matter the cost, even if it wasn't part of the job. He jumped into battle without a second thought, and took a hit for anyone. He didn't judge, and believed everyone had a some good in them. Maybe he believed that, because he could bring out the good in people.

He could also bring out unfamiliar feelings in Lenalee. Dare I say it, Love. She had never cared for anything like she did for Allen. He was currently chasing the bird that had captured Timcampi, around the yard. Lenalee looked at him and smiled. Yes, Allen Walker was a true gentleman. He was her gentleman. 

------End

This was evil! I wrote this one like 20th or something! Actually only the 8th, but you get it, I just couldn't come up with anything. And it still sucks. But I had to write something, or else who knows when I would be able to post this. Better ones come later! Two needs to be rewriten. Gawd! And I don't have anything for three yet. So just wait a while okay? 


	2. Theme 2: Love

**This is another horrible representation of my writing talent. But some people liked the first one and I thought it was horrible too, so maybe its okay.**

Theme Two: Love

"Lenalee... Um, do you like me"  
"Of course I like you Allen!" "Really"  
"Yes silly! I like everyone at the Black Order. I told you, you're all my family!" There it was, Lenalee's smile. It was directed at me. But not how I wanted it to be. I didn't want a friendly smile. I wanted, I wanted more. I wanted her to love me.

"Well that's not really what I meant." Was I scratching the back of my head? Damn nervous habit! "Then what did you mean?" I said nothing. "Oh wait... Did you mean?" I shook my head quickly. "No, no! Nothing! Just forget about it!" I truly hoped she would. "Yes." She said it so quietly, that at first I didn't hear her. "Hmmmm, did you say something?" What was so interesting on the floor? "I said yes. I do like you Allen. Very much." Oh, so it wasn't the floor, she just couldn't look me in the eye. "I'm sorry if this is too sudden, but I-" I cut her off with a finger to her lips. "Shhhhhh. Don't apologize, that's just what I wanted to hear." She looked up, shocked as I had been a minute before. I pulled her in close to me. "I... love you, Lenalee." Yes, love. That was the only way to describe my feelings.  
"Love..." Lenalee whispered, "What a nice word. I love you Allen." I smiled, how'd I'd wanted to hear her say that.

Without thinking, not caring for consequences, I cupped her small chin and kissed her, my Lenalee. When we pulled away she rested her head on my chest, it was almost sinful how good she felt in my arms. "Say it again Allen."

"I love you Lenalee." Yes, love. My love.

-------End

**So short, so bad. First one I wrote. They get better! Yakusoku!**


	3. Theme 3: Amazing

Theme 3: Amazing 

**In the beginning, these theme's are all really feel good, and I actually find that really hard. I'm a dark person, so I can▓t wait until these get slightly darker. I mean 49 is disappointment, and there's fake and tears and a few darker ones. Anxious!**

Many things in this world are amazing. This sunrise I'm watching is amazing. I never really took the time to watch a sunrise. But now that I see it, it's beautiful, how it paints the sky its pinks and oranges. I should draw a sunrise one day.

A moan sounds next to me, suddenly, the amazing sunrise I was watching, seems dull and monotone. I roll over and I see something even more amazing next to me. "Good Morning Allen-kun." I whisper to the waking man, running my fingers through his white hair. This white, makes the sunrise, with its beautiful colours, seem dull and boring. "G'morning." He gurgles, still half asleep. I'm smiling, running my finger down his well sculpted arm. Last night had been amazing too. Far more amazing then ten thousand sun rises. Now more awake, Allen pulls me close to him, I can feel this warmth, and breath his masculine scent deeply. Everything about him is just so amazing.

"You should get up, 'General'." I tease. "Hmmmm, don't want to." he says, burying his head in my hair, which I'm growing out again. "Neither do I." I admit, really, who would ever want to leave? "But we have to. You know that." I feel him nod. "I know, just a little longer." I kiss his neck lightly, and he shivers. "Just a few more minutes."

"You're amazing." He whispers. "I was just thinking the same thing. Everything about you is amazing." He hugs me closer. "Some days, I wish you weren▓t an exorcist. Then you wouldn't be in so much danger." I know, I think about that sometimes too. If we weren▓t exorcists, and we lead a normal life. "But that's not the fate chosen for us." I answer. "I know. I'll just have to do my best to protect you."

"I can take care of myself!" I cry, almost angry. "Shhhhhhh," He strokes my hair to soothe me. "I know, but we all need some extra help sometimes. You, me, Kanda, Lavi, everyone. That's what friends are for right? So we don't have to handle everything on our own." I nod. "Time to get up now." Allen groans, he really isn't a morning person. He kisses me lightly, then we get out of bed, Allen throws on the clothes lying on the floor. Clothes I remember hungrily pulling off. "I'll meet you downstairs." One more kiss, then he leaves for his room, to put on clean clothes. I sit and sigh, staring out at the dull looking sunrise, I marvel at something truly amazing.

Nii-san didn't catch us.

--------End

**I just wrote this after I posted #1, but later, I'll babble about smut opportunities. This was one of them, but I made it, the 'morning after the smut'. I found this one very fun to write, imaging a naked Allen is always fun. Tee hee.**


	4. Theme 4: Kiss

Theme 4: Kiss

Okay, I actually thought of this while trying to think of something for Theme 10: Hug but this came to me so I came and wrote it. 'Ow' in Japanese. That'll make sense in like a few seconds.

"Itai!"

"Allen-kun! Are you all right?" Allen nodded, holding his hand close to him.

"Just a paper cut." He muttered.

Komui has assigned Allen, who was on mandatory recovery leave, to clean his desk. Lenalee had offered to help him. And she was laughing at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that, you take so many wounds in battle, and don't even blink, yet, one paper cut and, well."

"They sting!" Allen retorted, and Lenalee lapsed into giggles once again.

"Here, let me see, we might have to get Nii-san to operate."

Allen's eyes widened in fear. "No!"

Lenalee smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Oh, it doesn't look so bad, here." She kissed it lightly.

"Huh?"

Lenalee smiled that smile of her's.

"Nii-san used to kiss every scrape I got, when I was little. He said it was magic that made it feel better." She explained.

"Really?"

She nodded happily.

"Did you know you have a little cut on your lower lip?" Lenalee touched her lip.

"I know, it's so dry at this time of year."

"Would you like me to kiss it better?" Allen offered slyly. Leaning forward, Lenalee grinned,

"Yes please. But, it's a pretty old cut; it might need a lot of magic."

Allen blushed, "I'll see what I can do."

When Komui came back to check on the progress Allen had made cleaning his desk, he found the desk was clear, but everything was strewn all over the clean patch of the floor.

And Allen was gone, only this green tie remained.

"Reever, have you seen Allen?"

"No sir. Haven't seen him all afternoon."

Komui shrugged, and muttered something about Lenalee, before returning to his desk to pretend to do some work. Reaver fingered the 20 stuffed in his pocket and grinned.

"I see a profitable business here. ' Wenham's Secret Keeping Service'. I like it."

-------End

Hahahah, Oh Reaver, don't you know taking bribes is bad? That was fun!

I liked writing it, a lot. I actually have few spits in my lips, and that's how that idea formed. My lip-chap has gone AWOL and vanished, so my lips are dry! Feel sorry for me! Review!

~The Kween


	5. Theme 5: Books

Theme 5: Books

**Possibly my favourite of all the ones I wrote. I wrote half of these themes two years ago, so the old ones will be marked (OLD) the new ones (NEW)**

**This one is (OLD).**

The Black Order had a huge library. Filled with old books and scrolls, and towering shelves. Lenalee spent many hours of her off time in the library.

It wasn't really even that she liked reading that much, but in the maze of shelves, and forgotten corners, visited only occasionally by Bookman, she could spend hours in peace. Away from her brother, and the chaos of the science department.

If anyone did come looking for her, even if they got to the library, they never did find her, just too big of a space to cover and too small of attention spans to cover it all.

Today, Lenalee needed to escape. Her brother was on Komurin XXXI, and he still hadn't worked out all the kinks in the system. She couldn't handle it anymore.

Retreating to a far corner of the library she had a bit of an affinity for, she noticed a pile of books on the floor that hadn't been there during her last visit. She shrugged, too worn out to replace the books at that moment and simply crashed down on top of them.

A strangled scream had her jumping up franticly. Maybe she sat on Bookman! Or Lavi! Or the forever lost Miranda! She pulled the books out of the pile hurrying to unearth, um well..... whoever was burried under the old tomes. Finally, the distinct white hair of Allen Walker poked through.

"Allen-kun!" She said, surprised.

Soon, the rest of him burst through.

"Thank you, Lenalee." He panted. "You're brother was looking for me, so I came to hide in here. But I bumped the bookcase, and all the books fell on me. I couldn't get them off, so I took a nap."

He yawned and rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes, while Timcampy flew around his head, also glad to be free.

Lenalee giggled and fixed a loose lock of his hair.

"Well the threat is gone; I came here to relax after defeating Komurin XXXI."

"I can't believe he's still making those." Allen groaned. " Well, I'm hungry. I'm gonna head down to the cafeteria. Wanna come?" Lenalee shook her head.

"No, I'll relax here for a bit, like I came to." Allen nodded and slung his jacket over his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Lenalee watched him go, and sighed.

That's when she noticed one book, it was at the bottom of the book pile, and one page was marked.

Curious, she picked it up.

"A Chinese dictionary?" She wondered out loud. She flipped to the book marked page, the guide phrase read

'Wu ai ne'.

Who would be looking up 'I love you' in Chinese? Lenalee put the book down, just as Allen came back around the corner.

"Forgot my book." He explained, grabbing the dictionary and leaving again.

Lenalee put two and two together, arrived at four, and blushed a deep scarlet.

"Oh Allen-kun." She sighed. "I do speak English." Then she began shelving the book mountain.

---------End

**Absolutely no planning went into this one, and so far, it's my favourite. Just because I don't think all drabbles have to be really serious or even overly romantic. I think a cute funny story works just as well. And usually, I don't do cute or funny to well. Please let me know what you think. Did I manage funny this time?**

**Also I'm a huge bibliophile. Tee hee**

**And, I wrote English, not Japanese, because,**

**a) The story is in English (duh)**

**b) Allen in actually British, and in the UK, they speak English. It bothered my editor, so just in case it bothered anyone else, there's my reasoning.**

**~The Kween**


End file.
